Warriors- Rise of The Sun- Book One
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Five moons have passed since the great battle. All of the clans have recovered, and five she-cats in Thunderclan are expecting kits. But little do they know that as soon as they are born that Thunderclan would be thrust into another prophecy that will change the clans as they know them forever. Please Review!


**Hi! It's cinderheart4life here! I am creating a new story! It's five moons after the great battle, and another prophecy has come along. Okay... here we go!**

Prologue

Bluestar's POV

"Bluestar…I wonder how my kits are doing…and Dustpelt…" I heard Ferncloud speak. I turned around.

"Ferncloud hush, we must deliver the prophecy soon. And choose the cats."

She wails. "Oh Bluestar, does there have to be another prophecy? Is it a bad one?"

I sigh. "Five cats that hate each other shall be chosen. If they don't use their powers wisely, or don't get along, or BOTH for that matter, the whole clan will be destroyed. And if one clan leaves, all the other clans go out of balance."

"Did the clans suffer when Skyclan was lost?" A voice is heard from behind me. I whip around. I feel a rush of relief when I see Rainfur of Skyclan.

"That's not the point Rainfur." Ferncloud hisses.

He nods.

I speak. "Five different she-cats are expecting kits in Thunderclan. We will make them each have one, even if they have more. We will make the others die at birth."

Ferncloud gasps and lashes out at me. "You can't do that!"

I sigh. "We must Ferncloud. I know it is upsetting but we must."

Hollyleaf trots up to us. "Greetings, Ferncloud, Bluestar, Rainfur." She licks her paw.

I let out a yowl so all Thunderclan cats can hear. Suddenly all past Thunderclan members arrive. Rainfur leaves.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" I yowl. "We must choose the Five kits and their powers!"

Yowls of agreement rise through the cats.

"I call upon Sunstar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Redtail, Yellowfang, Whitestorm and Honeyfern to come forward."

Mousefur and Yellowfang walk up together. Sunstar walks up with Whitestorm. Redtail joins the gathering group. Hollyleaf and Honeyfern trot briskly up. Ferncloud wraps her tail around her paws.

I look into the Moonpool. "See and approve of my choice." Suddenly a face of a kit that has never walked the earth shows up. She's white with gray patches. She has sea foam green eyes. "Moonkit. Her power is waterbending." Some gasps are heard through the clan and some not. "To first time mother Cinderheart."

Gasps of disapproval are heard. Yellowfang bristles and shouts, "Cinderpelt deserves more than one kit!" Yowls of agreement are heard.

I sigh. "She does, Yellowfang, and she will have more kits with Lionblaze, but her first litter will be of one. At least she doesn't have to go through the torment of a death of a kit." Murmers of agreement are heard as Yellowfang joins the cats at the top.

"Do Sunstar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Honeyfern, Redtail, Whitestorm, and Yellowfang agree?"

Hollyleaf and Honeyfern nod.

Sunstar, Whitestorm and Redtail nod.

Mousefur mutters, "She will be strong…"

Ferncloud hesitates. "Most of us have known Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. They-sorry- she deserves more than one normal kit. But this kit isn't normal, so I approve."

Yellowfang sighs. "Cinderpelt…she was sort of…my daughter, or at least to me. I am proud that she became the cat she did. I miss her. Cinderheart, her reincarnation, deserves the best. I approve."

I nod, relieved that nobody protested.

Hollyleaf and Honeyfern have their choice next.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Hollyleaf yowls. "Me and Honeyfern have chosen a kit. When I figured out my…fake mother…was having kits, I was happy. I felt that I owed her a lot. She _was _my mother, in a messed up way. I think of this as a gift of gratitude."

Honeyfern nods. "See and approve of our choice, that we chose together." She looks into the Moonpool. A dark brown tabby tom with cream tabby patches is shown in the water. "Fangkit. His power is being the best Medicine Cat Ever. Jayfeather, sadly has fallen ill," She says, looking at Hollyleaf sadly. "And he will soon die. He hasn't chosen an apprentice, and at birth Fangkit will know every herb."

Yowls of approval are heard from everyone. "Oh," Hollyleaf says, surprised. "Everyone agrees. Great." The two youthful she-cats step back.

Whitestorm and Redtail step forward. "See and approve of our choice." In the pool a small, white, she-kit appears. "Badgerkit. Her power is transforming into a badger. To senior mother Poppyfrost." Many cats nod, but some hiss.

"Does Starclan approve?" I ask. Cats murmur in agreement. Whitestorm and Redtail step back. Mousefur and Sunstar push through.

Sunstar yowls. "Cats of Thunderclan! See and Approve of our choice!" A big gray tom appears in the pool. "Snakekit. His power is being able to turn into- well, a snake. He can go through tiny places. To first time mother Dovewing." Many cats hiss and snarl shouting,

"Dovewing has a power!"

"She'll have the torment!"

"We're Thunderclan, not Shadowclan!"

Sunstar yowls. "SILENCE!" He pauses to let cats quiet down. "Dovewing is strong! She will get over it! Just ask Yellowfang!" Yellowfang nods. He continues. "Does Starclan approve?" Meows of agreement are heard. Mousefur and Sunstar step back.

Yellowfang steps forward. She had a dim look on her face. "Cats of Thunderclan! I have…news. For my choice, I have made a mistake. But I'm not taking it back. Look. See and approve of my choice. Gasps of surprise and shock sound through the crowd as a dark tabby tom with amber eyes appears in the pool. "Splinterkit. Has the power to… to… to light things on fire… he is a forbidden kit. His mother is Leafpool. His father is Crowfeather."

**Okay! Onto Chapter One!**


End file.
